Fear the Light
by misori
Summary: [Bakura x Ryou, shonen ai, fluffy] Is Darkness what you really should fear, or is it the Light? one shot AU


A/N : Heyo! Welcome to this one shot story that's gonna be pretty long! It's been quite a while since I've written some RyouxBakura goodness and my hands have been itching to type several stories of them I've had in my head and I'm starting with this one! ENJOY! (Just taking a break from my YamixYuugi one.. ') 

Title : Fear the Light   
Written by : Misori Chan   
Genre : Romance/Supernatural/Sci-Fi (Just slight Sci-Fi, very slight)   
Rated : PG-13 for some fight scenes and blood, 'damn' being uttered by Bakura several times  
Warnings : SHONEN AI, I repeat, SHONEN AI. Don't like boyxboy stuff, go away. I warned you! And it's AU, Alternate Universe, okie?   
Spoilers : NONE! I hope...   
Pairings : RyouxBakura, minor YamixYuugi   
Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh. I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics if I did. Yea, so don't sue, okie? 

_Flashbacks_   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   


[Fear the Light] 

Along the streets of Domino, there lay dead bodies on the ground. The houses were in ruins, none of the tall buildings what they once were. Darkness, alias Bakura, spat at the bodies disgustedly. It was revolting how the mayor left the bodies just lying there when he could have, should have, sent out a team to pick them up. Light, alias Ryou, timidly walked beside his other half, every once in a while would take a quick peek at him. 

The two walked side by side, their steps matching each other. They were heading toward the biggest building in the city, the only one that remained standing, where they'd meet the mayor. Ryou felt fidgety, his emerald eyes shifting from side to side to take in the numerous damages done to the city. Whatever did that, it was powerful, very. The white haired teen smiled, thinking of how Bakura-sama would like the new challenge. He always did like to fight big challenges. The stronger the demon, the better. And his companion would always be in a better mood every time they defeated a worthy demon. 

Arriving at the door, Ryou's eyes scanned the place, widening when the door slid open automatically. Where he had come from and the places he had been to with Bakura, the technology wasn't much but this place consisted of the most advanced technology he had ever seen. Feeling slightly giddy, he entered after his Bakura-sama had stepped inside. His Bakura-sama scoffed at the interior of the building, clearly not impressed. While Bakura was busy criticizing the building, Ryou was absolutely taken away by it all. It was the biggest and most fancy place he had even seen in his entire life. 

"Come," beckoned Bakura-sama. Ryou followed, entering the elevator, touching the sides of it experimentally. Never had he seen such a thing in his entire life. He lost his footing when the strange 'elevator' thing began to move, falling over. Bakura-sama sauntered over him, 'tsk tsking' him. Blushing, Ryou got up and stood beside Bakura, attaching his arms around his Bakura-sama's waist. Bakura never liked anyone touching him but Ryou had always been an exception. He was the moment Bakura found him inside that lab. 

_Bakura ran out the room, jumping for cover just at the right moment when it exploded. He smirked, delighted with the screams he caused. Standing up, he brushed dirt away and continued on his search for something valuable to steal. He stopped before a door. What had caused him to stop was the label on the door. _

**Extremely cautioned. Do not enter. **

He shrugged and started to work on hacking the system to open the door. Usually when something was 'extremely cautioned' inside the labs, that something would be very valuable. Finally breaking the code, he waited impatiently for the door to slide open. When it did, he stepped inside, peeking about the surroundings. He was surprised by it. The room was starch white and his eyes scanned for anything. Anything. It was so white that he nearly missed the figure in the corner. 

Whoever that person was, he or she was very valuable to those people. He walked over to the figure, one hand on his hip and one hand left hanging in an arrogant way. Standing right before the stranger, he studied him or her. The person had his or her head lowered and was hugging his or her knees. The hair color was nearly as identical as his, but of a much lighter shade of white. Narrowing his violet-red eyes, he kneeled before the 'valuable possession'. Placing a idle finger below the chin, he lifted the person's face to meet his. 

Large, emerald eyes met his own violet-red ones and he let go. The eyes held a blank, dead look to them. He had never seen such eyes, though his own was close to being that way in comparison. Clearing his head, Bakura raised the boy's eyes to meet his again. They blinked several times, the eyes now becoming more alive. From that moment, he knew that he had been caught inside the strange boy's invisible grip on him. At least, he thought he was a boy. It was hard to tell. The boy held a very feminine look to him. 

"Are you a boy?" 

"Are you an angel?" Bakura humphed. He was insulted. How could the silly boy possibly think he was an angel? Was he even a boy? 

"No. I'm your worse nightmare. Now answer my question, insolent child!" The 'boy' smiled and hugged him. HUGGED him. The boy had hugged him, King Thief Bakura, who was well known throughout the whole planet for being cruel, unrelenting, and all that other evil stuff. HIM. The boy had hugged HIM. 

"I like this nightmare," he sighed, snuggling closer to the thief. Bakura stiffened from the touch and didn't know what to do. He sniffed indignantly, regretting ever opening that damn door. 

The elevator door opened and the two broke apart, Ryou turning to face the mayor sitting on his chair, with his hands clasped together, looking at the two expectantly. Ryou got out of the elevator first his Bakura-sama, walking up to the desk. Bakura followed suit, his eyes mere slits. He slammed a hand on the desk, an arrogant smirk appearing on his face. 

"Hello, Yami. I see you've made it to the top," he glared dangerously. 

"Bakura. I see you're... still the same." Bakura's glare deepened. "Why are you here?" 

"I am here to offer my services. Of course, this _will_ cost you," he smirked. 

"No." 

"What!?" Ryou flinched when his Bakura-sama slammed both hands on the the desk. 

"I've no use for you," the crimson eyed mayor glared. "Besides, what kind of services could _you_ offer that doesn't involve stealing?" 

"I don't only steal you bastard," he hissed venomously. 

"Oh really?" The mayor leaned back on his chair, his hand still clasped together in the same fashion. "Do tell." 

"Look, Yami! I've seen your damn city. It's in ruins. You need my help!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the mayor. 

"I see... and what might you be able to do?" Bakura smirked, glancing at Ryou. 

"I am Darkness," he pointed to himself. "And I have fought many demons." 

"Oh? You're _the_ Darkness I've heard so much about?" Yami smirked, his eyes hiding putting a veal over his emotions. "Well... I guess I can give you a try." 

"Humph." Bakura stalked out out the room, pulling Ryou with him. 

"And that must be Light, his partner," came a voice from the shadows. A short, amethyst eyed boy appeared from his hiding spot and went over to sit on the mayor's lap. 

"Yes. It most likely is, little one." Yuugi nodded and yawned sleepily. 

"You think they'll be able to do it?" he asked. 

"I _know_ they will." 

-

Far up in the sky, a battle ship flew over the city of Domino. Inside the ship was the demon, Keren. Amusement flickered in her eyes while she stared into her ever seeing globe. The mayor was going to send those puny boys after her? She laughed, her laughter echoing throughout the ship. It was hilarious. 

Keren turned to her right, her attention now focused on the shadow that stood beside her. It was her own shadow but she had made it depart from her, giving it life. 

"You should fear them," it said. 

"Why?" she asked, amusement still obvious in her voice. "I should only fear Darkness. The other one seems to be a wimp." 

Shadow shook its head. "No, you're wrong. It isn't Darkness you should fear, it's Light." 

"You're kidding!" Keren laughed. 

"I'm not..." the shadow whispered. "I'm warning you. You should fear Light. He's not what he seems." 

"I'll take your words into consideration," With a wave of her hand, Shadow disappeared. She stared back down at her ever seeing globe. Was Light really that fearful? Brushing it off, she let out an evil laugh. No way would that puny boy, who looked like a female, be able to defeat her. 

-

Ryou sat down on the bed, his eyes wandering over to his other half leaning against the wall. "Bakura-sama, when do we start?" 

"Tomorrow," he answered gruffly. Taking a quick glance at Ryou, he snapped his fingers. The boy immediately fell asleep. "You should rest, my Light." 

Walking over the window, he looked outside and up at the moon. His thoughts wandered back to his Light, and back again to day he first found him. 

_"What's your name, child?" Ryou frowned and glared, his glare almost as threatening as Bakura's. The thief back away, surprised. _

"I'm not a child," he hissed. "And I don't have a name..." 

"How can you not?" 

"**They** never gave me one..." Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

"Who are **they**?" His confusion multiplied when the 'child' started to cry. Getting up, he picked up the boy, putting him over his shoulder. 

"W-what are you doing!?" he hissed. 

"I found you and you're mine to keep to do with whatever I damn well want!" Ryou titled his head. 

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked quietly, afraid of the answer. "You... you won't hurt me like **they** did, will you?" 

The thief felt anger running through his veins, nearly taking control over him. They had hurt the 'child'? Why did he even care? He **never** cared for anyone in his life. Yet, here he was, about to lose control over his power because of a simple, meaningless boy he found in a lab. Shrugging it off, he carried the boy out of the lab and away from the place. It really gave him the creeps and King Thief Bakura was **never** scared of anything. 

-

"So you actually came?" Keren glared down at the two boys, balancing a ball of fire in one hand. Compared to her, they were puny. 

"Demon, I'll destroy you!" Bakura yelled, pulling out his own weapon. 

"Oh? How so?" She laughed evilly, aiming the fireball at them. "Really... you _are_ puny little things..." 

Before the two could dodge, the fireball hit them, encircling them in flames. Ryou was the first to yell out, screaming in pain. The hot, scorching pain reminded of the times he spent at the lab, where most of his life was lived, if it had not been for his Bakura-sama. 

_"Get up." Obediently, the white haired boy stood up from his little corner, walking to the center of the room. It was a daily routine and he knew what would come next. He stared blankly at the window screen where the scientists were watching him as the assistants attached the wires to him. _

They left the room, leaving him to stand there with wires wrapped all over his body. He peered at the scientist through his emerald eyes, trying to remember their faces so that if he ever got the chance to escape, he'd be able to know who they were. 

What came next was expected. He went through it every day of his life, yet the pain never left him. The top scientist pressed a button and he felt a slight jolt at first then he felt it, the real pain. Yelling out for them to stop, the pain became twice as hard to withstand. He fell to the ground, feeling his energy disappearing. 

When he woke up, the lights were gone and the wires that had been attached to his body were gone. The scientists had always thought of him as an experiment but he wasn't. They had found him one day, an abandoned baby in the forest and had taken him. At first they loved and adored him but when he started to show his strange powers, they began to do tests on him. 

They always used pain on him, trying to get him to show them his powers. Once he discovered their goal, he stopped using his powers completely. Getting up, he walked back to his little corner and sat down. The little one glared at the wall across from him. He stopped glaring when another of his coughing fits started. He covered his mouth, blocking the sounds of his coughing. When he was done, he pulled the hand away to see blood dripping down from it. He was coughing up blood... 

The flames disappeared and Ryou sat up, coughing. Frantically, he searched for his Bakura-sama and found him lying beside him, knocked unconscious. It was then that he realized that he had almost lost the only friend he had. Standing up weakly, he turned to glare at Keren. 

"You hurt Bakura-sama," he stated. 

"So I did." Smiling, she formed another fireball. "And what are you going to do about it, little human? Nothing!" 

Something from deep inside Ryou exploded and he felt himself getting hot. Holding himself he felt pain rise from his back. It felt like something was trying to break out of his skin. Screaming out in pain, he felt it burst out from within him. White feathers floated to his view and his eyes widened. Keren backed away, apprehension now appearing on her features. Blood was sliding down Ryou's bare back as he looked up at the demoness. He smirked. 

_"It isn't Darkness you should fear, it's Light."_

Keren nervously cackled. It couldn't be right. There was no way that Light would defeat her, no way. Shadow had to be wrong. Shadow just had to be wrong. Throwing the fireball at the white haired boy, she let out an insane laugh. Her laughter stopped abruptly when the fireball dissolved once it came in contact with the boy. 

Away from the battlefield, Bakura was regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes, widening them in bewilderment. "Ryou?" 

"You won't take Bakura-sama away from me!" Bakura watched, scared for the second time in his life. Ryou's beautiful emerald eyes had changed to blood red and he looked frightening. Keren's screams of pain still rang within his head when he felt fragile, thin arms embrace him. 

"Ryou?" 

"Hai, Bakura-sama?" He narrowed his eyes, pulling his other half closer to him. 

"Never do that again." 

"Do what?" Light asked. Bakura pulled away, bewildered that Ryou would forget something like that and that quickly. Kissing Light's forehead, he chuckled softly. 

"You really do scare me sometimes..." 

"I do?" Ryou nuzzled into Bakura, tightening his hold. 

"Yes, little Light. But nevertheless, I care a lot about you," he said. 

"Why don't you love me, Bakura-sama?" Ryou raised his head to meet Bakura's eyes. 

"Do you even know what love is, little Light?" Ryou shook his head and frowned. "Then if I told you I love you, it'd be pointless." 

Ryou nodded, understanding what his Bakura-sama was trying to explain. "But do you love me, Bakura-sama?" 

"Yes, little Light. I love you." Ryou pounced on his Bakura-sama sending them both to the ground. Hastily, he planted a kiss on his Bakura's delectable mouth. Bakura let out a heartfelt laugh, pulling his little Light closer to him. "You really _do_ scare me sometimes."   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
A/N : Well, I let my imagination run amok one day and this story came to me! Ahahahahah... anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Review for me, okay? That'll make me feel happy! XD And I do not plan to continue this story. This is a one-shot story I guess....


End file.
